In respiratory protection devices, especially those with a closed respiration circuit, the temperature of the breathing gas increases to a value that is hard to tolerate for the user of the device when filters with catalytic or adsorptive effect are used. The sensation of comfort of the user of the device is increased by cooling the breathing gas. A cooling device for cooling the breathing gas has become known from German Utility Patent No. DE-U 1,957,176.
In the prior-art cooling device, the heated breathing gas being discharged from the filter with adsorptive effect is passed through a coolant container provided with cooling fins. The breathing gas now releases excess heat onto a coolant contained in the coolant container. The coolant can be replaced as needed in the form of a cartridge.
It is disadvantageous in the prior-art cooling device that the coolant container must always be filled with the coolant immediately before the respiratory protection device is put into operation. The coolant must be stored in the cool state until use, which entails a considerable logistic expense.